


fogos de artifício.

by autmnbarz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autmnbarz/pseuds/autmnbarz
Summary: San amava o ano novo: todo o ritual de despedir-se do ano velho, fazer suas metas e planos para o próximo ano e olhar para trás com o sentimento de orgulho trazia-o uma paz imensa. Porém, dessa vez, sua paz seria substituída por borboletas no estômago, um coração pulando fora de sua boca e a impressão de que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento, e tudo por culpa dele: Song Mingi.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Kudos: 4





	fogos de artifício.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! esta é uma one minha que acabei postando no ano novo. Espero que gostem ♡

Os fogos de artifício sempre foram uma das coisas prediletas de San no ano novo. Apesar do barulho ensurdecedor, ver o céu escuro ser tomado pelas formas coloridas que se dispersavam e voltavam rapidamente, com o barulhinho do resto da pólvora descendo devagar até a praia, valia a pena. Olhar para esse espetáculo fazia-o sentir-se como se fosse maior, imponente, só porque era capaz de ver aquilo ao vivo. Ele se sentia vivo. Definitivamente, era seu feriado favorito.  
Aquele show durou por umas 2 horas mais ou menos e, conforme o tempo se passava, menos gente ficava na praia. Naquele ano tinha ido para Jeju com alguns amigos da faculdade, que estavam se divertindo ao máximo (lê-se 'bebendo pra caralho'). Sentia que era o melhor dia de sua vida.  
A turma de artes cênicas fora, também, junto com a de direito, letras e psicologia, da qual San fazia parte. Dentre os alunos com suas roupas coloridas estava Mingi, sentado em uma tanga na areia com algumas cervejas do lado, nem um pouco sóbrio. San conhecia Mingi desde o colégio, e sempre fizeram parte do mesmo grupo de amigos, porém não eram muito próximos naquela época, e ambos nunca souberam o por quê. Porém, quando os dois passaram na mesma faculdade pública, acabaram se encontrando nos corredores do campus e conversaram mais entre si: Mingi pediu o número de San, trocavam mensagens todo dia, combinaram de sair para vários lugares durante a semana e cuidaram um do outro durante as piores ressacas após noites agitadas. No fim, tornaram-se grandes amigos: era inegável o carinho que um tinha pelo outro, e todos poderiam ver isso. Era tão explícito que muitas pessoas perguntavam se estavam juntos romanticamente, levando San a dar uma risada sem graça e negar qualquer coisa sobre.  
O problema é que ele não sabia que Mingi torcia muito para que um dia chegasse e ele finalmente confirmasse as suspeitas daqueles desconhecidos. Mesmo sendo óbvio a paixonite dele por San, este era lento demais pra perceber algo – vivia no mundo da lua, de fato. Na verdade, tinha um pouco de insegurança também, visto que não achava que alguém sequer gostaria tanto dele ao ponto de querer ver sua cara inchada de manhãzinha, com o cabelo todo espetado e tudo mais. Mas Mingi não ligava para isso: conhecia tão bem o amigo que já sabia o que sentia, mesmo que tentasse negar a todo custo por pura timidez. Chegou o momento em que ele se deu conta que estava caidinho por ele, e isso o assustou muito. Pensou muito no que fazer, em como contornar isso tudo, mas não adiantou de nada: toda vez que via o sorriso enorme de San, aquele que ia de orelha a orelha, sentia o coração errar as batidas, as borboletas no estômago e aquela pequena falta de ar, do tipo que você suspira inconscientemente.   
Mingi não queria parar aquilo, e por isso mesmo tentou mostrar que estava apaixonado de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas San simplesmente não se tocava. No fim, desistiu daquilo, mas ainda estava muito apaixonado por seu amigo.   
San já desconfiava que sentia alguma coisa a mais por ele, também, mas não sabia dizer o quê. Admiração? carinho? familiaridade? atração romântica? sexual? Ele era uma pessoa um tanto quanto confusa, mas era inegável que sentia o peito palpitar quando os olhos castanhos, cheios de estrelas de Mingi encontravam os seus, em um segundinho rápido. Só faltava-lhe o veredito final.  
Seguiu o som da risada alta, desengonçada, enquanto o maior ouvia alguma piada idiota sobre seja lá o que seja. Sabe quando todo o resto da sua visão embaça, focando em apenas uma pessoa? foi isso que San viu conforme se aproximava. O som dos passos dos pés descalços na areia gelada fizeram Mingi virar – e corar – ao vê-lo. Sorriu involuntariamente e deu tapinhas no lugar ao seu lado na tanga. San aceitou o convite e foi se sentar. O olhar intenso do outro caiu sobre si, e sentiu-se despido: parecia que Mingi conseguia ver o que ele pensava e sentia, tinha-o na palma de suas mãos, e isso deixou-o extremamente desconfortável. Mas, felizmente para ele, sabia esconder muito bem a vergonha e o nervosismo que sentia.  
— Feliz ano novo, Sannie.   
— Feliz ano novo.  
Sorriram um para o outro. Naquele instante, toda a atmosfera natural e tranquila foi substituída por um bloqueio que nenhum dos dois sabia de onde vinha. Reinou um silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Mingi começou a puxar papo.   
Conforme falava, Choi sentiu o cheiro de Vodka barata e vinho quando Song falava algo – Estava bêbado, obviamente. Isso o acalmou um pouco, porque sabia que o outro não lembraria de nada no dia seguinte, incluindo qualquer desconforto possível. Ele mesmo bebeu algumas cervejas com ele, mesmo que odiasse o sabor, e nem percebeu que conversaram por umas 3 horas seguidas. A praia, antes cheia de turistas, champagne e crianças correndo, agora estava vazia, somente com os dois sentados ali no meio. A maré subiu tanto que o mar agora tocava os pés dos dois, em seu vai-e-vem.   
E ficaram ali por mais tempo, até que o sol resolveu mostrar as caras e anunciar o amanhecer. Riam de alguma coisa boba que San contara, uma história antiga de escola que envolvia uma encanação quebrada e alunos encharcados, tudo por culpa de um amigo em comum. Dava para ouvir o coração dos dois a uma boa distância, e quase ensurdecia os próprios, vibrando em suas caixas torácicas. Alguma coisa vinha por aí, eles sabiam.  
Então, Mingi resolveu trazer a tona.  
— Ei. – com o chamado, San virou. — V-você lembra daquela vez que você subiu em cima da mesa, bêbado, no meio do jantar da família do Yeosang?  
— Claro que lembro, fui eu quem levou bronca e expulso da casa dos pais dele! — San riu, mesmo estranhando o gaguejar. — Mas você também não se salva, não: lembra de quando tentou roubar uma placa de trânsito, às duas da manhã, e saiu correndo depois só de pijama?  
— Ah, quem nunca, né?   
Gargalharam. definitivamente, tinham passado por situações peculiares.   
— E da vez que a gente teve que limpar o muro da escola, porque o Yunho acionou o alarme do carro da frente do nada, e pegaram a gente no flagra?   
— Eu fiquei com tanta raiva dele! — San gargalhou. — E o pior foi que ele fugiu depois! ficaram os quatro otários que sobraram pra limpar aquilo lá.  
— As uma da tarde, em um sol de 30 graus.  
— Em um sol de 30 graus.  
Nesse momento, a tensão de antes deixou de existir, e uma sensação de paz ficou em seu lugar.   
De repente, Mingi parou de rir e só sorriu. San franziu o cenho, coração quase pulando pra fora da boca. O outro virou totalmente para ele, ficando cara a cara. Dali, não dava mais pra fugir, mesmo que Mingi quisesse sair correndo dali. O amanhecer pintou o céu com suas cores quentes, refletindo a luz no mar, que continuava com o vai-e-vem habitual. O cheiro característico chegou a eles, visto que o vento, suave, trouxera-os de presente.   
Ele fechou os olhos, inspirou o ar limpo e sorriu. Os olhos cheios de estrelas encontraram os outros, chocados, embebidos naquele sentimento inebriante. Então, ele disse:  
— Você lembra de quando ficamos presos na delegacia? aqueles foram as horas mais aterrorizantes da minha vida! você sabe, eu tenho um pouquinho de medo desse tipo de coisa. — sorriu. — Eu não queria ter entrado em uma delegacia, mas você acabou machucado, e eu não podia ficar parado ali, vendo você se foder inteiro. Precisava de alguém do seu lado naquela hora.

San se envolveu em uma briga quando estava frustrado com sua vida – ele se sentia um lixo. Seu azar aumentou quando aquele grupinho insuportável da faculdade começou a discutir com ele. O resultado foram chutes, pontapés, socos, etc e etc, até que a polícia chegou no local e separou-os. O foda é que Mingi não estava ali no momento (senão teria entrado para defender San também), pois foi comprar sorvete em uma loja de conveniência do lado. Quando voltou, San já estava na viatura, e é lógico que Mingi surtou, derrubou suas sacolas com macarrão instantâneo e correu desesperado atrás da viatura. Só depois teve a brilhante ideia de pagar um uber para a delegacia mais próxima (sem o macarrão), onde ficou sentado em uma cadeira extremamente desconfortável ao lado de San, que não parava de chorar. Estabanado como sempre foi, tentava usar o kit que um policial dera para ele, limpando as feridas no rosto e no braço de San, que soltava um "ai!" em meio aos soluços (e assustava-o toda vez). De algum jeito, ele conseguiu resolver a maioria dos machucados, e foram direto para um hospital quando saíram de lá, com lágrimas secas e suspiros de alívio.

— Eu percebi quando estava te ajudando com seus machucados e estava mal. Meu Deus, você tava tão mal, e eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas o que é que eu podia fazer, senão ficar do seu lado a noite inteira, em uma delegacia apertada e em um hospital com cheiro estranho? Muita gente não aguentaria ficar ouvindo os seus choramingos e gritos extremamente agudos quando alguém tocava na ferida — San deu um tapinha de leve em sua cabeça pela pseudo-ofensa, sorrindo. —, mas eu fiquei lá, por que eu quis, e só por isso. Eu me importo tanto contigo, você não tem ideia! nem eu tenho, na real. E é engraçado o jeito que eu simplesmente larguei o meu macarrão na rua por você, e nem fiquei chateado. 

As borboletas não paravam de se mexer. Sentia que ia desmaiar.  
— Mas, em meio àquele caos todo, de enfermeiras correndo pra lá e pra cá ao lado de médicos antipáticos, que eu me dei conta do óbvio: eu gosto de você. Não, 'gostar' não define do jeito certo, não. Eu sou apaixonado por você, San, e é aquele tipo de paixão clichê e grudenta que aparece em um dorama na TV; daquele tipo que você não consegue nem controlar direito, porque você irradia o que sente para todo mundo; é sincero, honesto, surgiu do nada ao mesmo tempo que sempre esteve aqui. Dizer "eu amo você" pode parecer piegas, e é, mas é só isso que me ajuda a demonstrar o que eu sinto por agora. Depois de tantos anos, tantas negações, tantas situações ridículas e incríveis que passamos, eu tenho 100% de certeza que eu amo você aqui, e agora. Se me perguntar se isso vai ser pra sempre, como é que eu vou saber? E, bem, não é importante agora. Eu estou me cagando de medo neste momento, e não quero parar de falar, porque aí vai ficar aquele silêncio estranho e inconveniente, e eu vou querer enfiar a minha cabeça no chão, tipo um avestruz, sabe? Por falar nisso, já viu o tamanho de um ovo de avestruz? É enorme! nós deveriamos ir a um zoo–   
Seja por querer que ele calasse a boca ou por interesses a mais, San interrompeu-o ao colocar suas mãos sobre as coxas do outro e se aproximar de Mingi, ficando a um centímetro de distância do outro. Ele ficou igual a um tomate, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.  
— A-a-a?  
Não conseguiu formar nem uma palavra, coitado – e nem fez diferença no fim. San sorriu, e logo depois depositou o polegar direito na boca entreaberta do outro, desceu até o queixo e encontrou-o com um beijo lento, intenso e apaixonado. E que durou pelo menos uns 10 minutos, com pausas para respirar de novo e encaradas vergonhosas de ambos os lados.  
Ainda ficaram conversando, deitados na canga colorida no meio da areia, em um abraço quentinho e aconchegante.   
— E então… o que você acha? — Mingi perguntou, apreensivo. San só soube rir, incrédulo.  
— Mingi, eu te puxei para um beijo de 10 minutos.   
— Poderia ter sido para me calar.  
— Eu poderia ter pedido pra você ficar quieto.  
— Então isso é um sim?  
— Que sim, garoto? nem tem uma pergunta.— San sorriu, sugestivo, fazendo a espinha do outro gelar.— Ou será que tem?  
— Você quer que eu morra de vergonha, não é possível.— Mingi riu de si mesmo e de nervoso.  
— Tudo bem então, eu peço. Vem aqui.  
A cara de surpresa era impagável, e ele iria lembrar daquilo para sempre. Ajudou-o a levantar segurando suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, ligeiramente inclinando a cabeça para cima para conseguir vê-lo direito. Já era de manhã, e as gaivotas cortaram o horizonte ao fundo daquela cena.   
San limpou a garganta, e começou a sorrir, bobo.  
— Depois desse discurso, eu nem sei o que dizer, por que sei que não vai estar 100% de acordo com o que sinto, mas vou tentar. Eu passei muito tempo fingindo que estava em dúvida sobre o que eu sentia por você, quando na verdade meu coração sempre dera a resposta. Isso vem desde o ensino médio, sabia? eu tinha uma paixonite platônica por você desde o momento que te vi, e não imaginei que isso aqui aconteceria um dia, afinal, não me achava bom o suficiente para tal. Mas começamos a nos aproximar, falamos mais um com o outro, fizemos merdas por aí e demos conselhos um para o outro, também. Você me convenceu, com sua conversa tagarela e a confiança em seu olhar, que eu era digno o suficiente para me amar. Foi você quem me deu o empurrãozinho, que me apoiou nos dias em que sofri tanto que parecia que ia morrer, e eu nem precisava te chamar, porque você já estava ali a muito tempo. Eu nunca senti que consegui retribuir a isso tudo, mesmo que você insistisse que estava tudo bem com isso. Mas, mesmo assim, eu quero ser capaz de amar você, do mesmo jeito que você me amou. Eu quero poder te curar quando for necessário, porque você nunca mereceu se machucar. Então, me diga, eu posso ficar com você, até quando o destino e o tempo quiserem? — deu uma pausa dramática de um segundo, afinal, era Choi San. — Você aceita namorar comigo?  
San jurou que viu a galáxia inteira naqueles olhos marejados. Se sentia feliz, e sabia que Mingi também estava. Esperou a resposta.  
— Talvez.  
Levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso, provocando-o. San ficou indignado.  
— Como assim talvez?! que tipo de resposta é essa? — Mingi riu antes de respondê-lo.  
— É claro que eu aceito, San. Aceitaria milhões de vezes, se necessário.   
Sorriram um para o outro. De repente, uma bola de vôlei caiu perto deles, e uma criança fora correndo buscá-la. Resolveram guardar seus pertences e ir para um restaurante próximo, já que estavam famintos. Lá, conversaram como sempre, nada mudou: e é exatamente por isso que sempre foi tão especial. Definitivamente, aquele fora o melhor jeito de começar um novo ano.


End file.
